Cansancio
by Coco107
Summary: "Lo veía cada día luchando, trabajando y enseñando. Tenía tiempo para todo y para todos, menos para él. A ella le angustiaba verlo tan cansado por razones que nunca imaginó, ni en el más guajiro de sus sueños, que llegaran a importarle." Para Rivamika Week 6, Day 2: The high priestess


**Disclaimer** : Levi y Mikasa pertencen a Isayama Hajime, él los hace sufrir en el manga, yo solo intento aliviar sus penas (o las mías).

.

 **Cansancio**

* * *

.

.

"Deberías descasar."

"Métete en tus propios asuntos cuatro-ojos."

"Lo digo en serio, Levi."

"Voy a descansar cuando todo haya terminado."

La primera vez que Mikasa lo escuchó, no le dio importancia, cosas más trascendentales demandaban su atención y él no tenía ningún lugar en su vida. Pero todo cambió, la vida siempre cambia. Mikasa aprendió que dejar entrar a más personas en su vida era una fortaleza, no una debilidad, y él le ayudo a entenderlo. Siguió escuchando la misma sugerencia, a veces la hacía Erwin; claro que el Comandante tampoco descansaba y sus palabras resultaban graciosas para Levi, después de todo en eso eran iguales. Otras veces era Hanji quien lo repetía, la preocupación de la científica nunca cesaba, aunque él le respondía con la misma expresión. Levi podía ser tosco, pero Mikasa leyó una pausa de gratitud en su voz. Incluso un asustado Eren lo intentó. La misma respuesta salía de los labios de Levi, "cuando todo haya terminado." La joven sospechaba que solo dormía unas cuantas horas al día, y a veces ni eso.

Lo veía cada día luchando, trabajando y enseñando. Tenía tiempo para todo y para todos, menos para él. A ella le angustiaba verlo tan cansado por razones que nunca imaginó, _ni en el más guajiro de sus sueños_ , que llegaran a importarle. Ellos tenían una relación _diferente_ , según les habían dicho; a medida que pasaban los años, su nexo se volvió más fuerte. Aun así no era amigos en el sentido tradicional. Era obvio que se preocupaban por el otro, ella apostaba su bufanda y su cravat. Las ojeras de Levi ojeras siguieron empeorando y ella quería hacer algo, solo que no tenía idea de qué hacer o cómo hacerlo. No dejó de intentarlo, aun cuando él rehusaba la ayuda de cualquiera o ignoraba lo que ella hacía. Si directa y sin preámbulos, como siempre, Mikasa le preguntaba, él no levantaba la vista de lo que leía y le asignaba más horas de entrenamiento y tareas de limpieza.

Dos tercos podían jugar ese juego.

Mikasa hacía pequeñas cosas. Primero, le ayudó con sus entrenamientos; nada grande, nada demasiado obvio. Explicaciones adicionales para los novatos, más tiempo en combate cuerpo a cuerpo con sus compañeros, corrigiendo sus técnicas, limpiando después de las prácticas antes que él lo pidiera. No era Levi, pero las personas reconocían sus propias habilidades; su fuerza, precisión y técnica impecable le ganaban el respeto de los demás, así que no fue raro que los novatos tomaran sus consejos y ayuda. Muy pronto tenía un sistema establecido, con horarios y grupos de entrenamiento.

Lo siguiente fueron las tareas de limpieza. El repetía sus órdenes una vez, no las tres o cuatro que solía hacer en este particular y obsesivo tema. Fue un tema más complejo, pero ella lo hizo funcionar como relojito. Basto con morder con disimulo sus labios y Jean hacía un trabajo sobresaliente con las ventanas cada vez que ella se lo pedía. Miradas asesinas a los reclutas y los pobres adolescentes casi se orinaban encima, pero hacían lo que ella pedía, como ella lo pedía; los establos, baños y letrinas brillaban. La mitad de su ración diaria de pan para Sasha y su amiga limpiaba los pisos con excepcional cuidado. Simples y directas peticiones a Eren y Armin y la cocina nunca lució mejor; finalmente la admiración de Eren por el Capitán fue una bendición para ella.

Poco a poco los hombros del Capitán se sentían más ligeros. Incluso si los reportes, documentos y reuniones seguían encontrando el camino a su escritorio, tenía más tiempo. Cuando viajaba con Hanji o Erwin, las cosas seguían funcionando en el cuartel de los de Exploración y con su escuadra. Un mes después de asumir sus funciones, la joven dio un paso menos sutil. Una noche, una Mikasa inusualmente nerviosa, pero con una cara que no lo demostraba, fue a su oficina con té recién hecho y sin preguntarle tomó papeles de la pila en su escritorio y se sentó frente a él.

"¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Mikasa?" La forma en la que él la vio no tuvo precio; con todo y eso, ella ignoró sus miradas fijas y refunfuños.

"No estoy cortando titanes precisamente."

"Muy graciosa, mocosa."

"Levi, intento concentrarme, quédate quieto si no es mucho pedir. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, así que guarda silencio, por favor."

"¿Estás intentando molestarme?"

"Yo estoy trabajando. Molestarte es un extra."

Después de media hora de dimes y diretes, Levi se quedó callado, trabajando junto a ella. Al principio no se dio cuenta de lo que ella hacía; tampoco reparó en que ella compartía sus obligaciones hasta que sus hombros comenzaron a doler menos. Le tomó semanas, pero ya lo sabía todo.

"Asumo que las letrinas están limpias. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo, Mikasa."

"Lo sabías…" Sus ojos permanecieron fijos en el documento, pero no lo leía.

"Claro que lo sabía. El trabajo mediocre que hacían mejoró sin necesidad de estar ordenándoles o hacerlos rehacerlo. No soy idiota, Mikasa. Por cierto, Hanji está impresionada contigo."

"Yo solo quiero ayudar, Sr." Algo en su voz lo hizo fijas la vista en ella, pero su eterna testarudez volvió a atacar, como siempre pasaba, y el fleco ocultaba su rostro.

"Gracias, Mikasa."

Ninguno dijo una palabra más.

Permanecían en silencio la mayoría de las noches, trabajando lado a lado. Pero hablaban más, él confiaba más en ella y ella completó la mitad de la misión que se auto impuso. Levi no le preguntó por qué y aceptó su ayuda sin quejarse. Ella no le pedía que durmiera más; Mikasa jugaba mejor sus cartas. Cada noche después que ella se marchaba, Levi seguía trabajando y buscando las soluciones que necesitaran la Legión de Reconocimiento, Erwin e Historia. Con cada nuevo día era obvio que ambos se volvían un mejor equipo. Él la molestaba con sus nuevas habilidades administrativas y aunque ella ponía los ojos en blanco, la joven deseaba hacer más. Pero incluso Mikasa Ackerman encontraba callejones sin salida.

Una noche, después de un día difícil e interminable, lo encontró sentado en su escritorio; no tenía puesta su chaqueta y su camisa estaba arremangada. Levi sostenía la cabeza en sus manos, tenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio y los ojos cerrados. Había terminado una larga lista de nombres, no solo nombres, eran soldados; personas que ambos conocían. Ellos trabajaron a su lado, los entrenaron y los vieron morir. Levi no era dado a hablar mucho, igual que Mikasa. Nunca necesitaron palabras para sentirse cómodos en compañía del otro. Pero esa noche el silencio que él guardaba, sus ojos irritados y las bolsas bajo sus ojos le dolían de manera que no podía explicar. Sentía una presión en el pecho; por mucho tiempo, Mikasa había sabido que el dolor de Levi le dolía más que el suyo propio. Ella quería extender sus manos y alcanzarlo, sostenerlo firme contra ella y aliviar sus penas.

Debía ser más valiente y fuerte para él.

Mikasa tomó su mano y dirigió el camino. Estaban en su cuarto y eso lo hizo fácil. Levi se dejó llevar sin preguntas y la vio remover las correas de su uniforme, antes de hacer lo mismo con las de él. Cuando Mikasa quitó las botas de ambos, se acostó despacio en su cama, a su lado; su mirada fija en la de él, respondiendo todas las preguntas que le hacía en silencio. Levi titubeaba, pero pronto superó sus dudas, por razones que nunca imaginó, _ni en el más guajiro de sus sueños_.

Mikasa apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y sus manos acariciaban su cabeza, recorriendo su cabello. Levi la resguardaba entre sus brazos y cuando sucumbió a sus cuidados, su cuerpo se relajó y finalmente se quedó dormido.


End file.
